The present invention relates to an electronic type music learning aid which receives musical information as digital information and provides a visual display and audible sound of the introduced musical information, thereby confirming visually and audible a music tune written on staff notation.
A typical way of learning music (particularly, reading and comprehending a music tune) involves tracing consecutive music notes and reproducing a music tune through the use of an appropriate musical instrument. According to this method of learning, it will be able to reproduce the respective pitches correctly on the musical instrument, but as regards the respective durations the student will not know if he is reproducing the music tune correctly in agreement with the music notes because he must concentrate on his own accurate rhythm. The student, therefore, bears such burden and always feels doubtful about whether he is practicing the playing of the musical instrument in a correct way. Learning music is almost impossible where the respective pitches in the musical instrument are not good and the student cannot afford to have any musical instrument.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic type music learning aid which can overcome the prior art shortcoming.
The electronic type music learning aid of the present invention employs an input unit which enables musical information as regards musical notes indicating duration and pitch of a tone to be encoded in a digital format. When the input unit is manually operated corresponding to the musical notes written on a music sheet, the musical information is loaded into an electrically writable and readable storage. The contents of the storage are read out in sequence and sent to a sound generator and an image display, thereby playing the tone automatically and providing a visual display of the musical notes.